Nightmare
by Satsuki Rica
Summary: You were running in the woods very fast. Someone is chasing you and she has a gun. "We will find you everywhere and kill you!" The phrases seem familiar to you. You don't know how. You don't know where are you heading, but what matters is that they don't kill you.


You were running in the woods very fast.  
Someone is chasing you and she has a gun. You looked behind you and saw that the figures chasing you were slowly multiplying.

"You don't deserve Honoka!"

"We will find you everywhere and kill you!"

The phrases seem familiar to you. You don't know how. You don't know where are you heading, but what matters is that they don't kill you.  
The worst happened and you tripped yourself. You tried standing up, but you badly hurt your leg. The figures are now near you, laughing in a menacing manner.

You then snapped out of it and shot up of bed.

"It's not real. It's just a dream." You whispered to yourself, laughing. You looked beside you and saw Honoka sleeping peacefully. You don't want to wake her up.

You got up out of bed and got your jacket in the cabinet. You've ddecided to sleep at the living room for tonight.  
You nervously went down the staircase. You made sure that everything is locked. You made sure that all doors, and windowa are locked You don't want them to get in. You don't esnt them to kill you.  
You curled yourself into a ball in the couch as you cried. You rarely go out in public and is rarely seen with Honoka. Why would they want to kill you?  
You've never done anything wrong But ehat if they get Honoka instead of you? You know yourself that you are paranoid. But a lot of things can happen.  
You need to protecr the ones you love. And that includes Honoka.

"But I'm scared..." you said as you slowly drift again back to sleep.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Honoka woke up without you beside her. She furrowed her eyebrows as she felt worry. Where could you be?  
She looked everywhere for you. she then looked for you downstairs.

"Angel!? Maki-chan?!" She called. There was no answer.

"Maki-chan? Where are- MAKI-CHAN!" She said, upon seeing you on the couch, curled up into a ball "Angel? Angel? Wake up..." Honoka said, stroking your crimson hair.

"H-Honoka?" you said and hugged her tightly.

"Angel? Why are you here?"

"Don't let them get me Honoka. Wait no! Don't let them you! I can't lose you!"

"Maki-chan what do you mean? Who's gonna get us?"

"Th-the-Them"

"Whoever they are. I won't let that happen. I won't let them lay a finger on my angel. No one"  
You felt calm and secure by her words. But you knew yourself that is won't last. No amount of words can assure you completely.

"I'm here. I'll protect you" Honoka said as she slowly got up and kissed your forehead.  
She was about to open one of the windows when you stopped him.

"Nooo!" You said. Honoka quickly put her hands down surprise. You snapped out of it and let her unlock all You looked left and right, checking if anyone othen that you and Honoka are inside the house.  
Honoka gave you a confused look from afar. She is sure that you're not fine.  
She knows you're not. You were looking everywhere.

But what could be the reason?  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

As the weeks go by, Honoka noticed that you were being more paranoid that ever because of your unusual behavior.  
She also found out that it was because of thise hatepots to you.  
You were always locking yourself in the room and was always staring out the window.  
You can be barely seen fully awake. You spend the whole days crying and sleeping.  
Honoka went upstairs to check you and she found you staring at the window again. She slowly wrapped her arms around your waist and kissed your cheek.

"Maki-chan...Don't worry too much.." she said.

"Shhhh..They might see us..." you said.  
Honoka knew you need to take a break from all of this fiasco.

"Let's go camping angel." she said

"Camping? Right now?"

"Yes. We need to rake a break from this city. It sucks sometimes too,you know"  
You agreed and joyfully prepared everything. You liked the sound of woods.  
It was serene and quiet. They can't find you there.  
It took lots of hour when you got there and Honoka thankfully rented a cabin.  
You decided to explore for yourself. The place was great. No pollution. No everything. Just nature.  
When you were s bit far, you suddenly noticed that it was like your dream. You heard footsteps.  
You thought that is was the ones from your dream so you ran, but it was actually just Honoka looking for you.

"MAKI-CHAN!" She called out. Upon hearing your name, you ran faster and tripped. You cried hysterically, knowing that it was your end. You're gonna die.

"MAKI-CHAN?...MAKI-CHAN! Thank goodness!" Honoka said.

"Honoka!" You cried

"They're here. They're going to kill me.. Honoka! I don't want to die! They're chasing me!"  
Honoka huged you and held your hand. She then got something from her pocket. It was a pocket knife, the foldable one.

"What's is this Honoka?"

"If they ever try to kill you, you point this at them. I will not always be there to see you. You need to know how to protect yourself." she said as she cupped your cheeks. You nodded as you put it in your pocket.  
Honoka carried you back to the cabin.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After the incident, nothing changed. You were still paranoid of things. Heavy footsteps make you scared. Almost everything.  
Honoka was about to check up on you again when you heard footsteps and you panicked.  
You got the knife in your drawer and pointed it to her shakily. You were blinded by your own hallucination

"Maki-chan. Calm down. It's me, Honoka." she said. Honoka knew it was dangerous to approach you at this moment, but he got to you and hugged you tight.

"Maki-chan..." she said, slowly taking the knife away from your hands.

"Honoka? Is that you?" you said crying. Honoka nodded and comforted you.

"Did I hurt you? Oh, gosh!What have I done?"  
"Listen to me, Maki-chan. You need to stop worrying. As long as Im here, no one's gonna kill you. And don't listen to them. You may not be perfect, but your perfect for me. No one matters, just you Okay? I hate seeing you like this,  
so please. Let me handle this." You nodded. Her words assured you completely this time, you just don't know why.

"I'm here, always. And I love you so much." She said. She smiled as she hugged you tightly and kissed you in the neck.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ THE END!

So this is my 2nd story here in fanfiction. Hope you enjoy this :) And sorry for my grammar and spelling hope you understand.  
You guys can PM me and request some stories (I don't accept NICO/MAKI story) And sorry if this is short.

Ola Amigo! 


End file.
